


Bedfellows [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I have this twelvemonth been her bedfellow.'</p><p>Story written by ijemanja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedfellows [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822120) by [ijemanja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

7 minutes, 23 seconds

**Music:**

"Stories from Emona III" by Maya Filipič, from Between two worlds

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 7.5 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Awesome%20Ladies%20VI/Bedfellows%20by%20ijemanja.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (7.5 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033019.zip)  



End file.
